


November 1, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''It's after midnight!'' Amos snapped as he scowled at Supergirl.





	November 1, 2004

I never created DC canon.

''It's after midnight!'' Amos snapped as he scowled at Supergirl battling four Smallville villains.

THE END


End file.
